The Son of Pan
by TheBambooBook
Summary: What happens when a boy found at the edge of Camp Half-Blood is revealed to be the son of Pan, the now dead god of the wild. (Happening at the same time as the Trials of Apollo series.)


I hated my job at Camp Half-Blood. As the aprrentice to Will Solace it was my job to keep his patients calm and to sometimes help him with his healing procedures. I didn't hate my job because of what it entailed which was dealing with a lot of blood, gore, and stress. I hated my job because I had to watch people who were in large amounts of pain and then convince them that everything was okay. Despite the fact that I was somewhat of a prodigy, being the only medic in the camp that wasn't a child of Apollo, I had decided that today I would tell Will that I was quiting. I was sitting in one of the chairs in the medics' tent, waiting for Will to arrive when five people burst in carrying a boy on a stretcher. I recognized one of the persons as Will who said, "Oh good Lyra, you're already here." The group set the the boy down on one of the cots in the tent. "We found this boy near the edge of Camp getting shredded to pieces by some sort of magical wolf. He's losing blood fast but he's still awake so I'm going to need you to work your magic." This was the part of my job that I hated doing. Being a daughter of Hecate, I could manipulate the minds of living things by using the mist. Unlike most of my brothers and sisters however, I could cause people to see, feel, here, and do almost anything I wanted. I leaned over the boy's cot and examined his face, I found that my magic had more effect when I was looking at the person I was enchanting. I started whistling (any one who manipulated the mist needed to use some sort of attention grabbing sound or motion to distract the person they were manipulating) , the boy's eyes fluttered open and he stared straight at me. His eyes were a silvery-gray and staring into them gave me an uneasy feeling. I ignored the sensation and kept whistling, I imagined that I was looking out of his eyes and that I saw a beautiful angelic being surrounded by bright light, I imagined that everything was quite and that I felt calm. It worked, the boy's eyes glazed over and I backed away, taking in the scene around me. "Good job Lyra," Will said. "Thanks," she replied, "How are you going to stop the bleeding." "The cuts have some kind of magic on them. Ambrosia isn't working and normal bandages won't stop the blood flow." "What about that stuff that Heaphestus gave us, have you tried that." "Good thinking, go get it it's in the bin labeled silver-skin." I rushed over to the bins piled in the corner of the tent and pulled out the one labeled silver-skin. I brought it to Will who opened and pulled out something that looked like a square, thin layer of metal. "You're supposed to cut it into the shape of the wound and then press against the wound. Heaphestus said the silver-skin will attach to the normal skin around the wound and begin to heal the body." Will grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting strips of the silver-skin in the shapes of the large gashes crisscrossing the boy's body. Each time Will cut out a strip I grabbed it and pressed against the corresponding wound. Once we had finished with all of the gashes on the boy's chest we flipped him over and bgan working on his back. By the time we finished the boy had fallen asleep. Will and I fell into some chairs, admiring our work. "He's kind of cute," Will said. I laughed, "Will you've already got a man. "Yeah but you don't," he said. I blushed and Will started laughing. I was about to say something in response to Will when Chiron, the camp's director and resident centaur, walked into the tent, ducking his head to make under the door. He sometimes wheeled around in a magical wheelchair but today Chiron was in his full imposing centaur form. Chiron looked like a retired history teacher from the waist up but from the waist down Chiron was a chestnut colored horse. "Will," he said, "The Camp counsellors are meeting in the Big House to talk about what happened early today." Chiron nodded towards the boy on the cot. Will turned and looked at me, "Can you stay here and watch our patient incase he wakes up." I nodded and Will left the tent. After a few minutes of silence I remembered what I had intended to ask Will before he brought the boy in, I suppose I could wait another week before quitting.


End file.
